


You know that I love you

by mxkeclemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fighting, Luke cries, M/M, Michael Cries, Sad Michael, Self Harm, calum cries, kill me, they all cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxkeclemmings/pseuds/mxkeclemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's reaction to the picture of Luke and Arzaylea that was posted on Arzaylea's Instagram</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know that I love you

**Author's Note:**

> because muke is my thing and I had inspiration last night after that picture.......

To say things had been tense for the past couple of weeks would be an understatement. 

Calum was done with the tension. He and Ashton were constantly walking on eggshells and they were sick of it. 

The situation had to peak before it got better however, and the peak had started two days ago when Arzaylea had posted the picture of her and Luke on her Instagram. Calum didn't even get why she did it because she had to have known there was automatically going to be hate from the fans. But what Calum didn't get even more was why Luke agreed to her posting it. 

For the first twenty-four hours, Michael had refused to leave his room. He had locked the door and shoved a chair under the handle and wouldn't let anyone in until Calum threatened to kick the door in. Calum had to sit there on the other side, back against wood, for hours listening to Michael’s heart wrenching sobs, begging Michael to let him in. The rest of the band had left to let Calum deal with it on his own. Ashton was out with Bryana and Luke was out with Arzaylea. 

It was when Michael got strangely quite all of a sudden that Calum started freaking out, pounding on the door and yelling about breaking the door down. Michael pulled the door open so fast that Calum fell into the room a little bit, stumbling over his feet and into a quaking body. 

Michael had looked a mess. His hair was more all over the place than it usually was, and his eyes were red rimmed and his face was blotchy. He had been chewing his lip so hard that he was dripping blood down his chin and he was subconsciously scratching at his forearms, an old habit that had taken a long time to break. 

Calum had seen this Michael before, a long time ago back in high school when kids would make fun of him and before he was seeing a therapist and taking medication. 

This was the kind of Michael that Calum hated with all of his heart. 

As soon as he took in Michael’s appearance, Calum had started crying. Michael just stared at Calum, eyes empty as his blunt nails tore at the flesh on his arms. 

Calum had ushered Michael into the room and had made him lay down on one of the beds, taking Michael’s hands in his and not letting go when Michael tried to struggle. Michael’s wrists were small that Calum could take both of them in one of his hands, the other he used to take out his phone and dial Ashton’s number. 

Michael didn't make a sound as he talked to Ashton over the phone, whispering even though he knew Michael could here him. He needed Ashton’s help. He wasn't good at these kinds of things. 

Calum held Michael close until Ashton arrived. He had talked to Michael during the wait, hushing him when he would get worked up again and telling him how much he was loved. 

As soon as Ashton entered the room, he went straight to Michael, picking him up easily and moving them to the bathroom where he got him into the shower. Calum sat on the bed with his head in his hands, thinking through the situation, trying to come up with something to do. 

Michael was dead on his feet when Ashton brought him back into the room, so emotionally and physically exhausted he was sagging with it. Ashton’s hair was wet; he had helped Michael in the shower. 

Michael passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow, leaving the other two boys to assess the problem at hand. 

“I haven’t seen him this bad since high school,” Ashton sniffed, hands brushing Michael’s damp locks from his face. 

“He scared me so bad, Ashton,” Calum’s voice shook dangerously as he spoke, finally allowing himself to break now that he didn't need to appear strong for Michael’s sake. 

“I know, Cal, I know. Should’ve called me sooner.”

“What are we going to do?” Calum asked, eyes trailing over Michael’s still blotchy face. 

“We have to talk to Luke, seriously this time. This is killing Mike. It needs to stop,” Ashton whispered solemnly.

They didn't hear from Luke until the next night. After hours of texting and calling the blonde with no response, Calum and Ashton had given up, deciding instead to wait until Luke came willingly back to them. 

As soon as he had stepped in the door, Ashton was clearing his throat, opening his mouth to recite the speech he had dutifully prepared to put Luke in his place. Luke was quicker. 

“Save it, alright? I already know what you're going to say so save your breath,” he said hastily, feet moving quickly towards Michael’s room where Michael and Calum were sleeping. 

Ashton stopped him with a hand on his chest, pushing him back with a hash shove that had Luke tripping over his feet. 

“Where do you think you're going?” Ashton barked, eyes narrowed menacingly at Luke. 

“To see him,” Luke spat back, trying to slip past Ashton. 

“You don’t get to see him after what you've done, Luke. I swear to God you are such a dick sometimes,” Ashton growled out, watching as Luke’s face turned murderous. 

“Dont call me that, Ash. It’s not my fucking fault.”

“It’s not your fault? Really, Luke? Really? Cus Im pretty fucking sure its your fault.”

“You just dont get it,” Luke hissed trying to push past Ashton again, only to get pushed back again, harder this time.

“No, you don’t fucking get it, you prick. God dammit you're so thick,” Ashton growls, face to face with Luke now, their noses less than an inch apart. “You’re breaking him. He’s fucking breaking because of you.” 

“He understands! We can’t be fucking public with each other so what else am I supposed to do?” Luke yells, even more furious than before, fists clenching at his sides and body swaying with bottled up rage. 

“I don’t know maybe not go around with someone else for gods sake! You should've seen him last night, Luke. He wouldn't let Calum into his room for fucking hours because of you, sobbing while Calum tried to calm him down because he shoved a fucking door under the handle. God, and Calum thought he had fucking killed himself or something when he stopped making noises for a while. Thank fucking god he didn’t,” Ashton paused in his speech to look at Luke, who was chewing hard on his lip. “You want me to keep going?” Ashton gritted out. Luke didn't say anything.

“Calum called me in tears because Michael had turned into this zombie, eyes dead and clawing at his arms. Calum didn't know what to fucking do so I sped over here and he was such a mess god,” Ashton sucked in a breath. Shaking his head at Luke’s silence Ashton tsked. “You’re pathetic, Luke. After all he’s done for you.”

“I didn't know,” Luke whispered. He had tears in his eyes and his voice was shaky. Ashton almost felt bad for him. 

“He loves you so much, Luke. Why can’t you love him back?” 

  “I do! I swear I do!” Luke was crying full force now, hiccuping breaths leaving his mouth in a steady stream. 

“THEN FUCKING SHOW IT!” Ashton yelled. HIs face was read and his eyes were furious. Luke shrank back, curling in on himself as Ashton’s chest heaved in anger. Ashton never got this mad over anything. 

“Luke?” came a quiet voice from the bedroom. Both Ashton and Luke whipped their heads around to face the source of the noise, immediately taking in the sight of a shivering Michael in the doorway. Calum was standing behind him, arms crossed over his chest and body as menacingly bulked up as he could manage. 

“Michael,” Luke breathed, “Baby, I’m sorry. You know I love you right? So much. I love you so much.” 

“I know, Luke. I love you too,” Michael said, moving forward and past Ashton to get wrapped up in Luke’s arms. 

“She doesn't mean anything to me. You know that, right? You’re the only thing that matters. I promise, I swear,” Luke sobbed, fists clenching at the soft fabric of Michael’s shirt.

“It’s ok, Luke. I overreacted.”

“Are you fucking kidding me, Mike?” Calum swore, “You did not overact in the slightest.”

Luke sniffled, “Cal’s right. You didn't overreact, babe. I’ve been a dick.” 

“I’m tired,” Michael said. Luke nodded and the three of them silently made their way to the bedroom. Michael was out as soon as his head hit the pillow, emotionally exhausted. Luke laid down next to him, gently brushing the hair out of Michael’s face. 

“It hurts so much to see him like this,” Luke whispered, bringing a light finger down to brush over the red raised scratch marks on Michael’s arms. “I’ll cut everything off with her.” 

They lapsed into silence after that, only the hiccups of Luke’s quiet crying and the gentle sounds of Michael’s soft huffed breaths filling the room, leaving everything unsaid to be said in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> hope no one gets mad at me for not respecting luke and arzaylea's relationship or something because lets all remember this is fiction!!!!!!!! hope you enjoyed it and its shitty ending!!!!!!


End file.
